Conversa Franca QUATRO x Alice Jasper Bella
by luxuria black CULLEN
Summary: Sabe aquela vizinha gostosa que todo o homem tem? Aquele que fica se jogando em cima? É o tipo de camisola perfeita." trecho da fic.


**Nome: **Conversa Franca 4

**Autor: **Luxúria Black

**Tipo: **Humor

**Cesura: **Livre, eu acho oo'

**Ships: **Alice x Bella x Jasper [ Friendship ]

**Postada: **

**Resumo: **"Sabe aquela vizinha gostosa que todo o homem tem? Aquele que fica se jogando em cima? É o tipo de camisola perfeita." trecho da fic.

**Disclameir: **Nada é meu =D

**Nota do Autor: **Mais uma :D

**x.x.x.x**

**Conversa Franca 4** – Por Luxúria Black

**Capítulo único**

A cota de micos ainda não havia acabado. Passei por Renée, Charlie, Esme e até por Emmett, foi quando eu pensei: agora sim, minha vida sexual seria deixada de lado e ninguém mais se importaria se eu me machucasse na lua de mel. Mas eu havia esquecido de um pequeno problema. Um pequeno problema com cartões de crédito.

Claro que Alice não perderia a chance de gastar comigo. E eu faria o que? O de sempre: espernearia e falaria que ela não me ama. Então Alice faria cara de coitada e eu cederia. O de sempre.

- Temos que levar alguém conosco, um rapaz, para que nós de opinião.

- Não poderia ser Edward, Alice?

- E qual seria a graça se ele já soubesse da lingerie que usará?

- Não importa. Qualquer um que você leve, Edward vai ler a mente.

- Não se pegarmos a pessoa certa.

- PeloamordeDeus. Em quem você esta pensando?

Alice sorriu. O que era motivo suficiente para eu tremer de medo. Eu odiava aquele sorriso perfeito, era maldoso e cheio de planos maquiavélicos. Aquele sorriso era uma bomba nuclear para o país inimigo.

Sem _exageros_!

- _Jaaaasper_! – ela literalmente cantou enquanto eu arregalava os olhos.

- Oh, não! – exclamei ao vê-lo ao lado de Alice no mesmo segundo.

- Sim? – perguntou confuso pelo meu desespero.

- Precisamos de sua ajuda.

- Não, não precisamos. Alice, não me faça passar essa vergonha, por favor!

Implorei, mas adiantou? Claro que não.

- Precisamos de conselho masculino, Jazz – falou a baixinha.

- Em que posso ser útil?

- Você tem que ser discreto – falou. E disse mais alguma coisa que eu não escutei, mas Jasper assentiu com a cabeça. Talvez o volume do tom fosse para que ninguém mais ouvisse, alem dele. Fato era que um ouvido humano não escutaria.

- Vamos no meu carro – pulou Alice.

Eu cruzei os braços e bufei.

Só podia ser um pesadelo:

**1º**: Eu estava indo para Victória's Secrets.

**2º**: Eu estava indo para Seattle.

**3º**: Eu estava indo para Seattle onde havia uma loja muito chamativa da Victória's Secrets.

**4º**: Eu esta indo com Alice, o que era um risco.

**5º**: Estávamos indo de Porshe. AMARELO!

E o pior de todos:

**6º**: Jasper, o marido de Alice, iria dar opinião sobre as roupas intimas.

Entrei no banco de trás do carro ainda com a cara emburrada.

- Ela não vai se importar com essa cara, Bella – falou Jasper sorrindo amigavelmente.

Quase pulei do carro quando ele apareceu do nada no banco do motorista. Alice, no banco do carona, sorria como uma criança que acabara de ganhar o castelo mobiliado da barbie em tamanho natural de presente adiantado

**x.x.x.x**

- Eu não vou sair daqui, Alice – exclamei atrás da cortina de pano do provador.

- Vai sim, Bella – ela riu. Provavelmente ela viu isso, então eu não iria duvidar.

Coloquei minha cabeça para fora e a vi sentada no colo de Jasper em frente ao provador. Revirei os olhos.

- Como exatamente o Jasper vai impedir Edward de me ver mesmo?

- Ele vai pensar em mim com as roupas – novamente o sorriso. Novamente os olhos revirados. – Inteligente, não?

- Nem um pouco.

- Não se preocupe, Bella – falou Jasper tentando me tranqüilizar. Claro que ele conseguiu. O maldito poder.

- Isso deveria ser estranho, não? – o olhei incrédula.

- Sim, mas eu a considero uma irmã, Bella. Não deveria ser.

Bufei.

- Vamos saia daí logo.

- Ok, ok!

Não sei aonde eu enfiei minha vergonha, não podia ser no bolso, ou qualquer outro lugar. Aquela camisola não tinha tecido suficiente para esconder algo.

Abri a cortina e olhei para baixo, tentando esconder meu rosto vermelho dos olhos examinadores do casal.

- Hum ... – Alice murmurou. – O que você acha, amor?

Jasper provavelmente me olhava tentando imaginar Alice com aquela roupa, provavelmente facilitaria as conclusões.

- É bonita.

- Bonita?

- É, 'Lice – resmungou. – Mas se eu te visse com ela, provavelmente, quebraríamos algumas paredes.

Alice riu.

- Que bom.

*A camisola era branca, de um tecido fino com rendas de flores. Era tão pequena que não chagava nem a metade da coxa e por ser transparente vinha com uma calcinha de renda branca, para completar o conjunto.

- Ótimo! – exclamou Alice. – Essa já é sua. O que acha, Jazz?

- Ficou bonita! Do tipo que quer esconder e mostrar ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu posso dar minha opinião?

- Não – falou sorrindo.

Bufei e voltei para o provador para medir outra lingerie. Em poucos minutos Alice estava me gritando.

- Eu sei que você já esta pronta – ela cantarolou.

- Eu acho que não vou querer ... Alice, eu não posso usar isso.

- Pode.

- Eu não vou sair.

- Vai.

- Não, eu não estou afim de Jasper me ver pelada.

- Você não esta pelada. Vamos.

Receosa sai do provador com as mãos tremendo. Era embaraçoso estar nesses trajes perto de um homem. Eu sei que com Edward seria diferente e pior ou melhor, mas era diferente. Jasper nem era tão próximo a mim quanto Emmett ou Carlisle.

Alice soltou um gritinho animado e começou a pular no colo do marido. O loiro fez questão de assobiar sugestivamente. Revirei os olhos, corada.

- Nossa! – os olhinhos de Alice brilharam.

- Perfeito – foi o comentário de Jasper.

*A camisola era tão curta, ou mais, do que a outra. Havia um laço vermelho entre os seios, fazendo-os ficarem mais volumosos. Era a única coisa que era tampada. Depois desse laço a camisola era aberta em uma linha reta até o final da calcinha, que era da mesma estampa da camisola: Branca com corações vermelhos.

- Como eu vou usar isso com Edward?

- Não se preocupe, Bella – começou Jasper. – Ele vai rasgar em segundos.

Alice riu.

- Verdade. Você esta linda.

- Tem certeza? – perguntei olhando para Jasper.

- Claro, Bella. Você esta ... Deixe-me ver um exemplo – ele pensou por alguns segundo. – Sabe aquela vizinha gostosa que todo o homem tem? Aquele que fica se jogando em cima? É o tipo de camisola perfeita.

- Então eu estou parecendo uma vadia?

- Traduzindo – bufou Alice. – Sexy. Não vadia.

- Vai fazer Edward quebrar uma parede.

Revirei os olhos.

- Vamos ao próximo – falou batendo as mãos.

Entrei bufando, pouco me importando com o comentário de Alice sobre como meu bumbum ficou grande na roupa.

Coloquei o próximo e sai sem avisos.

- Wow! – Jasper ofegou e os olhos de Alice brilharam, o que era normal.

- OMG! Edward vai ter um filho de olhos laranjas e cabelos cinza pela boca.

Ela se levantou e me rodeou foi quando eu comecei a corar e percebi que eu estava de lingerie perto de meus futuros cunhados eternos. Agradeci a Deus por ser Jasper ali, e não Emmett. Não queria ser motivo de piadinhas eternamente.

*O pedaço de pano, como eu o identifiquei, era negro. Era algo como uma fantasia ou sei lá. Era ... sexy e selvagem. Era um sutiã de renda negra em conjunto com uma calcinha do mesmo tecido. Pro cima vinha uma saia muito curta e apertada, também de renda, menos transparente. Essa pequena saia era liga a alguns fios que, por fim, eram ligados a uma maia fina que ia até acima do joelho. Nas mãos eu usava luvas transparentes de um tecido negro.

- Então ... eu vou ... eu vou me trocar – falei me voltando para o provador. Eu já tinha em mente não levar aquela peça, era muito ousada. Era tão ... não-Bella.

- Volta aqui! – Alice me puxou me rodeando. – O que acha Jasper?

- Eu ...

- De um exemplo que eu traduzo – falou a pequena sorrindo. Ela estava se divertindo com aquilo, eu podia sentir.

- Hum ... Existem aqueles casais liberais, sabem? Aqueles que colocam suas fantasias na relação.

- Eu não vou levar – falei me voltando para o provador.

- Ah, você vai levar sim – exclamou Alice me fazer virar. – Nem invente. Eu já posso até ver a reação de Edward

- E nem quero ver – falei entrando no provador.

- Não se preocupe Bella, você também vai gostar da reação dele.

Escutei a risada de Jasper seguida de um estalo. Um beijo, provavelmente.

Revirei os olhos.

- Procurem um quarto.

- Só depois que terminarmos as compras – falou Alice. - Coloca aquela creme.

- Ah, aquela transparente? – falei irônica.

- Essa mesmo – provavelmente ela estava sorrindo.

Bufei.

Fiquei um tempo em frente ao espelho tentando decidir se saia com aquela roupa. Não era tão vulga quanto as outras, apesar de ser tão curta quanto. Mas era de algum modo meiga.

*Era bege, uma cor mais leve, assim como o tecido. Um sutiã pregado escondia meus seios assim como uma calcinha delicada. Abaixo do sutiã era pregado uma pequena "cortina" de renda transparente.

Essa, até agora, era a única lingerie que mais parecia comigo.

- Vamos, Bella – reclamou Alice.

Eu sai um pouco mais relaxada. Vi o olhar de Jasper.

- Onde você escondeu tudo isso, Bella? – falou sorrindo perfeitamente, como sempre. – Essa vai ser a mesma pergunta que Edward vai fazer.

- Concordo. Você esta tão linda, Bella. Perfeita.

- Você falou a mesma coisa das outras, Alice.

- Eu sei, mas essa foi a melhor. Ficou tão ... Bella. Você me entende, certo? O que você aça meu amor?

Olhamos para Jasper novamente.

- Eu acho que Edward vai se sentir o maduro da relação. Há aquela história onde a adolescente meiga se apaixona pelo professor mais velho, certo?

Alice riu.

- Traduzindo: você esta inocentemente sexy.

- Isso é bom?

- Ótimo – pulou Alice. – Vá se arrumar já estou indo para o caixa pagar.

- Alice, eu poderia ...

- Bella, essas camisolas não vão durar muito, então nem pense em sugerir em comprar apenas uma - Ela sorriu para mim. – Vamos surpreender Edward por algum tempo, ok? – foi até a bancada.

- Edward é selvagem, Bella – falou Jasper se levantando. – Você vai ter que comprar roupas quase o tempo todo. De onde você acha que veio essa compulsão de Alice e Rosalie de fazer compras?

Entrei no provador tentando não imaginar Alice, Jasper e roupas rasgadas. Fingi um arrepio. Me olhei no espelho para me surpreender em como aquela camisola bege era bonita, simples e inocente.

Sorri. Talvez não tenha sido tão ruim comprar as lingeries. Talvez seja uma boa idéia surpreende Edward por **vários **momentos.

**x.x.x.x**

**NA:** A Pedidos de **Vampirax1** do FF . net ! Alice x Bella x Jasper *-* Adoro seus comentários =D Bom, não ficou tão mailicioso quanto os outros, mas achei tão fofiinho o Jasper. (6'

*As camisolas estaraão no perfil, ook? Para quem se interessar em saber *-* oieoeioeioeieoieoieoieoeioeieoieoei beiijos ;*

**Luxúria Black**


End file.
